Peace, Love, Hope (TV Series)
Peace, Love, Hope is a Ryanland television drama-science fiction series that was created by Matthew Gorman and premiered on the EX network, on June 15, 2010. The series stars Sophia Grace and Peter Murfett and follows the lives of six friends who are refugees from the 'new world'. To date the series has aired 28 episodes over two seasons. The opening theme is "Cannonball" by Damien Rice. Overview Six friends from the fictonal town Bluesea are refugees, from the new changed world in in the year 2052, when the government has been overrun by mysterious scientists and now planet earth is a planet full of secrets and the six friends do not want to be part of it. Cast and characters 'Main cast' *Sophia Grace as Amelia Rose: one of the refugees, her mother and father were talked into being a part of the new world when she was ten, but she managed to run away. She is the girlfriend of Philip. *Peter Murfett as Daniel "Dan" Michaelwood: another one of the refugees, he was originally with his brother, but he got caught into the 'new world'. He is the typical good looking boy in the group and can be annoying. *Eliza Rumurthy as Nai "Naima" Stuart: an original member of the 'new world' but managed to escape. She is the 'controller' of the group and the serious and practical one. *Jonothan Peters as Philip Marquis: another refugee, who's girlfriend and complete family got pulled into the 'new world'. He is the boyfriend of Amelia and is the 'good guy' of the group. *Anne Parker as Lucy Vernandes: the refugee who's family were actually on her side until they were taken into the 'new world'. She is the typical 'bitch' of the group, however is best friends with Naima. *Alexander Tvese as Chase Avendin (season 2 onwards, recurring previously): a lone refugee throughout season 1, who refused to be part of the group until later on. He is the quiet member of the group who has many secrets. 'Recurring cast' *Jack Barmer as Eli Jones: the leader and creator of the 'new world'. (Season 1 to present) *Gregory Lamder as Richard Gorbart: a man constantly trying to stop Eli, however he was eventually killed by Eli at the end of season 2. (Season 1 and 2) *Lizzie Tulner as Hanna Kindersfield: the assistant to Eli. (Season 1 and 2) *Evan Kabel as Carlton Evenson: a reporter, who is constantly reporting stories on the 'new world'. (Season 1 onwards). *Adam Yuri as Michael Boatoan: a refugee, who is still in the 'new world' compound, but cannot escape. (Season 2 to present). Ratings The series premiered to a strong 5.12 million viewers, however by episode 5, it was down to 3.52 million, however the series recovered an averaged a strong 4.45 million viewers. The second season premiered to 4.65 million viewers, and many episodes were below 4 million viewers, however the series still managed to average a good 3.84 million viewers. .